


Escape

by FunkyLoops



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Escape, Fluff, Jonerys, One Shot, Satisfying I hope, Songfic, enjoy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyLoops/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: Jon has been married to Daenerys for YEARS... but things have gotten very routine. Jon ends up dealing with his inner turmoil with that realization.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot I've wanted to write for a minute now. I finally found my mood to do it. I hope that you all can enjoy this one shot, I'm lowkey proud of it because idk it feels a lil different then my other stories to a degree. Also broo it was a whole 23 pages on google doc yet only like 5000 words, the amount of page i write trick me into how much i've actually written lmaoo.
> 
> Anyways.... ENJOY!! lol

ESCAPE

-

Jon was on the sofa watching the news when he heard the front door open then close.

 

“Welcome back from work babe.” He yelled from his cushion.

 

Daenerys took her shoes off then walked into the living room. She walked over to the couch and gave Jon a peck on the cheek then looked at the tv.

 

“Another explosion?”

 

Jon nodded, “Yeah, this time it was the Great Sept of Baelor.”

 

Daenerys sighed, “what has Westeros come to nowadays?”

 

Jon let out a huff of breath. “It’s reaching its limits.”

 

“Well, I’m going to make supper.”

 

Jon sat up and was going to say what he wanted but Daenerys spoke before he could.

 

“Spaghetti again?”

 

Jon leaned back down on the couch. His mouth formed a thin smile. “Yeah. Thanks.”

 

As she was in the kitchen pulling out pots and noodles, he could see her face through the window in the wall separating the living room from the kitchen. He watched her making the spaghetti and his heart hurt.

 

They have been together since high school. They made sure to go to the same college and then they married only a year after graduating. They’ve been married now for nearly ten years.

 

He knew everything there was to know about her and she knew everything about him. Hip to hip since they were seventeen. He loved her, he loved her a lot more then he thought he did years ago.

 

But…

 

His heart aches not for wanting to never be apart but to want distance. It’s quite harsh when he thinks about it. Cause she’s amazing. She is determined, bold, confident and kind. She’s successful in her career and has supported him through his ups and downs. But he’s gotten bored, with their routine. It’s gotten too dull for him to still be excited. He remembered when they were still young teens who did things on whims. Left randomly and had a mini road trip that scared their parents cause they’d got too caught up to give them a heads up on where they went.

 

But now they go to work, come home, eat supper then go to sleep. It doesn’t shift anymore. Sex, they haven’t had any in… shit, maybe a year at least. But he hates wanting to ask her because lately she’s been tired after work. They’ve given her more things to do and she drifts off quite quickly after she finally lays her head on a pillow.

 

He looked back at the tv and continued to watch the news. Trying to pry the thoughts from his mind, again.

 

\----------------------

 

“Finished.” She announced through the window.

 

Jon turned the tv off and put the remote back on the coffee table. He got up and walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed two plates from the cabinet and placed them on the table. In the same spots they always eat at. Then he took a quick glance at Daenerys over his shoulder. She was straining the water from the pot of spaghetti noodles. He then decided to move the plates on the opposite end of the table. 

 

He walked over and grabbed the pot of noodles and held the sauce pot. They walked back over to the dining table and as she was setting down her pot, she looked at the table.

 

“Did you put the plates down?”

 

“Yeah, I put them down here.” He pointed to the new position they were now placed.

 

Her gaze followed his finger to the plates on the other side of the table.

 

“Why are they over there?” She huffed in amusement.

 

Jon shrugged, “I just thought we could… switch it up a little tonight.”

 

She grabbed her plate and put it back to where she was used to eating. “I’ll eat over here like usual but you’re welcome to eating over there if you want.”

 

Jon put noodles onto her plate. Then he put the rest on his. She poured the sauce onto both of their noodles then she carried the empty pots back into the kitchen and into the sink. She walked back and started to eat her spaghetti.

 

Jon sat down in the new seat and picked up his fork. He looked at her over the table. She was further away then he liked to be when they ate. After looking at his plate for a minute, he picked his plate up and moved back to the original place he had put their plates.

 

She looked at Jon. “Don’t want to switch it up?”

 

Jon gave a weak smile, “not tonight I suppose.”

 

“You can eat there if you want. I wasn’t saying it with a negative connotation.”

 

He nodded, “I know. I just hoped that you would- I was just too far away from you I guess.” He gave her another smile, a little bigger one than the last but still weak.

 

She reached over and squeezed his hand. “I like having you near as well.” She returned a smile. To his shock, it was also a rather weak smile.

 

They returned to eating their dinner. They engaged in small talk. Discussing what their days had consisted of, what he had heard on the news, and what work was like.

 

The usual.

 

\----------------------

 

After finishing dinner Jon volunteered to wash the dishes that night. She gave him another peck on the cheek before going upstairs to get ready for bed.

 

He brought their plates to the sink and put on rubber gloves. As he was pouring dish soap and was scrubbing the pots and plates. He was thinking about earlier. He let out a little chuckle at actually thinking that changing the side of the table would fix things.

 

He then became somber at the notion that something needed to be fixed. What was broken? How could he fix it? Could it even be fixed? He once again shook the thoughts from his head as he was finishing up.

 

He came up the stairs to their bedroom. He could hear her taking a shower. He knew she was in a decent mood since tonight she was singing in it. He walked over to the door and leaned in to listen.

 

She was singing a song that they danced to on the roof of his parent's house when they were in high school. It was the first night that he realized he loved her, it was also the first time they had kissed. The memory was old but garnered a smile, a real smile.

 

He had lost track of time while remembering that night. That he had just realized she was finished showering. He heard the shower turn off. He then walked back over to the dresser before she could open the door.

 

He took his jeans and button up off, switching them out for basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He kept his socks on though because he didn’t like the way the sheets felt on his feet.

 

Daenerys opened the bathroom door and was wrapped in a towel. Her hair was wet and down from her usual intricate braids. Her hair had gotten very long. He remembered asking her why she never cuts it. She told him it was because she was constantly changing and evolving, but if she kept her hair then she would have something that connects her to who she used to be. He remembered not quite understanding why she found it important years ago. But now it makes him awe in his full understanding of it.

 

Time is the only thing we can’t get back. He almost wishes he kept his hair now. But he can’t stand having his hair be too long or too short.

 

I guess I’ll need something else to be my reminder the thinks to himself. As he finished brushing his teeth. He quickly washed his face then walked over to lay down in their bed.

 

He sat back and watched her as she did her ritual before she comes to rest herself.

 

She lotions up, applies creams to her face, brushes her hair then ties it up in one long loose braid then slips on one of the elegant silk nightgowns she had been gifted to her from somewhere in Essos.

 

After she had put on a red gown with black lace trim she finally laid down on the bed next to him. Jon had started reading a book when she was still putting lotion on her legs. He looked over at her, which she had noticed.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He nodded. He then closed his book and placed it on his nightstand. He pulled his reading glasses off and turned the lamp off. She followed suit and turned her lamp off too. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He wanted to make one last effort in changing something. So he started leaving soft, wet open mouth kisses along her neck.

 

She giggled underneath him. “What are you doing Jon?”

 

He didn’t respond, not with words anyway. Then brought his kisses down her shoulders. And gently rubbed the outside of her upper thighs. Making his intent obvious so that his lack of words still said enough for her.

 

She reached her hand back and grabbed a handful of his hair. She turned her head and gave him a kiss then sighed. “I’m sorry Jon. I’m quite tired tonight, can barely keep my eyes open. Some other night ok?”

 

He laid back down with a sigh. “Of course. Sleep well, my love.”

 

His arm was still wrapped around her and he could feel her falling asleep not long after. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep but he just wasn’t in the mood. His mind was wandering a little too much to fall asleep at the moment.

 

He slowly pulled away, careful as to not wake her. Then he picked up the newspaper that he had picked up that morning. He put his glasses back on and started to read.

 

Nothing too interesting was in the paper today. Nothing caught his eye, not until he hit the personal ads. There were things ranging from people trying to sell their cars to people looking for roommates. But as his eyes roamed the page something more interesting showed itself.

 

It was one for love.

 

If you like Dornish Red wine and getting caught in the rain. If you’re not that into yoga, if you have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of Meereen. I’m the love that you’ve looked for, write to me, and escape.

 

Clever little thing he thought. But it’s the content that grabbed him. This person sounds… fun. Sounds what him in high school would have written, but less… poetic. He looked over at Daenerys and frowned. He wanted to write back to this person. But just the thought, just the want made him feel guilty. His family always tried to instill that if you feel guilty about something, chances are you’re in the wrong one way or another.

 

But he didn’t know what was worse. Feeling guilty about this or not thinking he was necessarily in the wrong. I mean it was cheating, right? No, it couldn’t. Him actually writing back would be cheating. Him thinking about it isn’t cheating right… but then is writing back cheating if going to meet this person was cheating?

 

His head was starting to hurt. He wasn’t sure if he was overthinking it or not thinking hard enough. He was now mad, mad at his situation, mad at the person who put the ad in the paper… mad at himself for considering it. 

 

He, defiant to his thoughts, tossed the paper in the waste bin by his nightstand and curled back up into bed. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

 

\----------------------

The morning then came and Jon woke to an empty bedside. His arms stretched out and felt her absence. She must have left for work already. He looked over his shoulder to the alarm clock to verify his guess based on the time.

 

8:37 am

 

Yup. She had left for work. He sat up and yawned. Got out of the bed and stretched for several minutes. He looked up and his eyes passed by the trash. But he took a quick double take and noticed it was empty. He walked over and took a closer look.

 

She must have taken it out before she left. He kind of wanted to keep the paper with him. But he also didn’t want it anywhere near. He didn’t think too long on it and walked to the bathroom to clean up.

 

He was feeling better after taking a good long steamy shower, putting on clean clothes and freshly brushed teeth. He came down the stairs to get some breakfast. He opened the fridge and a small smile formed on his face.

 

Sleepy Head

 

Was written on a little sticky note on a plate covered in saran wrap with breakfast inside waiting for him. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he remembered that he wanted to write back. He pulled the plate out and pulled off the wrapping now feeling worse then he did last night.

 

She’s a good woman to him. He’s the asshole here. As he was eating he turned on the kitchen tv and was channel surfing looking for something to watch while he ate. A few channels flipped through and he found the soap opera. He chuckled to himself remembering how he and his brother Robb would watch cheesy soaps and play out what they had watched in the backyard.

 

He watched it for a minute. Giving him some well-needed laughs. But things got a little too real when one of the characters was conflicted with their relationship.

 

Of course, it would be a soap that would mirror my situation he thought in frustration. He quickly changed the channel. He didn’t watch television to be reminded of his issues. But nothing else was interesting and his mood had become more... sour.

 

He quickly finished and cleaned the plate. Then came back up the stairs and went into his office. He sat down on his desk chair and leaned back. He pulled his curls back into a little bun then turned his computer on.

 

He spent the next two hours responding to emails and filling out spreadsheets. Ghost came walking into his office and paid Jon a visit.

 

“Hey boy.”

 

Jon leaned over and pat Ghost on the head. 

 

Jon huffed a sigh. “I need a friend right now.”

 

Ghost gave him a bark in return. Ghost then turned and left. Jon was going to call him back but decided to keep working a little longer before taking a break. But a couple of minutes later Ghost had returned but dropped the newspapers at his feet. He looked down and laughed.

 

“Did the paperboy come by?” Jon looked at Ghost to see if he was going to respond. “Ok, I’ll find out myself then.”

 

Jon smiled until he opened the paper and realized it was the same one he had thrown away. He could instantly tell by the already filled out crossword in the corner.

 

He sighed. He flipped through to find the personal ads. But as he flipped through all the pages and didn’t find it. He furrowed his brows as he flipped through them but slower, and paying more attention to the contents of each page. But again he had flipped through all of it and still no personal ads. He dropped the paper on his desk and rubbed his temple.

 

He went back onto his computer and searched for an online copy of the same paper. After finding it he scrolled down until he found it.

 

Write to me, and escape.

 

The words started to get stuck in his head. Escaping started to sound nice. He pushed back in his chair then stood up. He started to pace the office. Ghost was still sat there just watching Jon as he paced. 

 

Jon pondered if he were to hypothetically respond, how would he do so. What would he say? Would they look in the paper for someone to respond? Would they recognize his ad as a response to theirs?

 

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself.

 

He went back to his computer. He found where to put in the personal ad and started to type. He figured the only way to stop thinking about it was to write back. He had given in to his want to know who this was. He still felt guilty but he discarded it as best as he could.

 

After about thirty minutes he had decided on how he would respond. He wasn’t a bloody poet, but he also didn’t hate what he had come up with.

 

Yes, I like Dornish Red, and getting caught in the rain. I’m not much into Pigeon Pie, but I am into Lemon Cakes. I’ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape. At a bar called O’Seaworth’s, where we’ll plan our escape.

 

His mouse cursor hovered over the button to send it in. He almost wanted to just exit out of the page and hope that writing it was enough to ease his mind but he could convince himself to actually exit out.

“No, I can’t do this.” He whispered to Ghost. “Can I?”

 

Ghost turned his head. Jon laughed. 

 

“I don’t know what that means.” He looked back at his screen. “Nope, I can’t.”

 

He slammed his desk in anger and rubbed his face. When he looked up his jaw dropped. He read the screen.

 

Your ad has been sent in. It should appear in the next issue.

 

“I’m officially the worst.”

 

\----------------------

 

The day had gone by and Jon was burying himself in his work. Jon’s guilt made him work all day. He hadn’t actually realized how invested he had made himself until he heard someone at the door of his office.

 

“Jon?.. Jon? Hello?” Daenerys was trying to get his attention. She walked over and softly ran her fingers in his hair. 

 

He leaned back and sighed. “What time is it?”

 

She looked at her watch. “Seven.”

 

“Fuck, the day has gone right past me today.” He closed his eyes and gently rubbed them. Looking at the screen had made his vision temporarily blurry.

 

“You work too hard sometimes.”

 

Jon laughed. “Me? I was shocked you didn’t bring work home with you yesterday.” Just as he was saying that he looked over and saw her raise an arm full of papers with a guilty expression. 

 

“Like this?” She smiled.

 

He stretched his neck and back. “Yes, like that. I can make dinner tonight if you want a head start on that stack.”

 

“Oh no, I can cook-”

 

Jon grabbed her hand. “I will cook. You can take my spot here and start on those and I’ll bring up your plate. Besides I need to stand otherwise my feet will forget what they're meant for.”

 

She smiled and kissed him. “Thanks.”

 

He got up and did a little more stretching before walking out and heading down the stairs.

 

He took his time and made dinner with more focus. It felt nice. It had been a while since he last diced onions and breaded chicken cutlets. He was feeling a lot better then he was earlier.

 

He fried chicken and steamed a mix of vegetables. After everything was cooked he plated the chicken and veggies. He last second decided to add a little rice to make probably the healthiest dinner they both have had all week… or month. He wasn’t really sure, nor did he care. Because today, it was going to be healthy.

 

After he finished plating Dany’s food he was quick to get it to her while it was warm. He entered the office and walked the plate over to her. Before he got to close she quickly stood and took the plate from him. It caught him off guard with how quickly she had gotten up but thought nothing of it. She gave him a peck on the cheek and thanked him. He smiled and walked out. He went back downstairs and ate at the kitchen island. He was again flipping through the channels. Before deciding to just watch the rest of the news program.

 

\----------------------

 

After finishing he washed his plate then went upstairs. He washed up in the bathroom and laid down in bed. It wasn’t till he was about to turn his lamp off that he noticed Daenerys wasn’t there yet.

 

He entered the office again and saw Dany had her head in her hands and was sleeping over her work. He quietly walked in and pulled the chair back and picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and removed her jeans and socks. He pulled off her blouse and put them in the laundry basket. He pulled the covers over her and came back to the office. He turned the computer off then cleaned her dinner plate.

 

Finally, he was able to retire to bed turning off both lamps and tucking himself in.

 

\----------------------

 

Another morning came but this time he had woken up before Daenerys. He checked the time.

 

6:01 am

 

He got up and brushed his teeth and hair. He came downstairs and went out in his front yard. He went down his driveway and picked up two newspapers. The one from yesterday and the one for today.

 

He walked back in and headed up to his office. He sat down and went straight for today’s paper. He pulled it out of the plastic bag and opened it up. He flipped to the personal ads and used a pen to go through them until he found his.

 

It didn’t take more then a couple of minutes for him to find his. He read what he had written and was half-heartedly hoping that he had just imagined that he sent it in. But nope there it was. He leaned back still looking at the paper.

 

I’m not actually going to that bar right? He asked himself. Of course not. He tossed it back on the desk and walked out. He decided he was going to take the day off. No emails and no spreadsheets. He heard Dany’s alarm going off and walked in to make sure she was getting up. She was yawning. He went to his dresser.

 

“Morning love.”

 

She looked over and saw him changing. “Morning..”

 

He changed into sweat pants and a sweatshirt. “I’m going to work out. I’ll be heading to the gym.” He looked back at Daenerys. “Have a good day at work ok?”

 

She gave him a slightly confused smile. “Thank you. I’ll try.”

 

He grabbed his phone and pulled out earbuds from the top drawer of his nightstand. Then left. He grabbed his keys and drove off to his gym.

 

He entered and showed them his membership card then went straight for the free weights. He pulled down two ninety pound dumbbells. He went to an available bench and started his workout. 

 

\----------------------

 

After an hour and a half of dumbbells, kettlebells, and machines he had finished a successful arm day. He went to the steam rooms and chose an empty one to sit in. He had his music playing loudly in his ears and his arms were pumping. But he has always liked the feeling of sore and tired muscles. Always has, which is why he probably got involved in as many sports as he could in school.

 

Jon had nodded off in the sauna and was startled awake when someone else joined in the same sauna as him. He looked over an saw an older man with grey hair. He looked familiar to him but he couldn’t quite put his finger on who he was thinking of.

 

“Hello.” Jon greeted.

 

The man gave him a big grin. “Good to see you again.”

 

Jon got really nervous now, so it is someone he knows. Jon had to tiptoe with the words he used as to not offend the man.

 

“You too.” Jon crossed his hands in front of him and was tapping his knuckles lightly. “Been a minute huh?”

 

The man gave him a chesty laugh in response. “Yeah. Haven’t seen you around the bar like I used to. When you were in high school I couldn’t keep you out if I tried.”

 

Jon furrowed his brows. His mind racing until he realized who he was. He looked over with wide eyes. 

 

“Davos.”

 

He looked over at Jon. “Yes?”

 

Jon smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

 

Davos smiled, “you too Jon. Can I be expecting you anytime soon? I haven’t heard from your wife since the wedding years ago.”

 

Another reminder to what he wrote.

 

At a bar called O’Seaworth’s, where we’ll plan our escape.

 

“Jon?”

 

He looked back at Davos. “Of course… I actually-” Jon scratched the back on his neck then wiped his hand on his towel remembering he was in a sauna. “I will be coming in today around noon.”

 

Davos scooted closer and gave Jon a big pat on the shoulder. “I look forward to seeing you then. Will your wife becoming?”

 

Jon kept tapping his knuckles. “I don’t know. She may be working late as usual. But I’ll ask her.”

 

Davos smiled. “Alright. But just seeing you again is good enough if she can’t. Say hi for me if she can’t come.”

 

Jon nodded. “Of course.”

 

\----------------------

 

Jon pulled up his driveway and parked in his garage. He got back inside. He knew she had already left cause her car was gone when he parked. He ran up the stairs and got into the shower.

 

As the warm water ran down his body he was thinking more about what he had just done. He almost has to go to the bar now. He’d told Davos. But Davos would understand if Jon called in and came up with some reason as to not show up right? But he shouldn’t, he and Davos were very close when he was younger. Was nearly a second father for him. 

 

Jon sighed. “I have to go.” He concluded.

 

He got out and got on a fresh pair of clothes. Feeling probably as guilty as he could he decided to not take the day off. He grabbed a handful of breakfast bars and went to his office to get as much done as he could.

 

\----------------------

 

Three hours, 248 emails, and several pages of spreadsheets later he had done more than enough. He looked at the time and decided he better get ready for the bar.

 

He put on a black fitted tee and black jeans. Nothing too special, because it wasn’t a date. He put on his socks and came downstairs and slipped on his clean white vans. Normal shoes because… it wasn't a date. He pulled his hair back in a tight bun. No styling of his hair because and he wanted to desperately to believe that this was not a date.

 

He grabbed his keys and took off. As he was driving he realized his hands were shaking. He felt, nervous. He hoped that maybe he could sit there and see Davos. And whoever would answer the reply wouldn’t know who she was looking for. He paused his original line of thinking for a new one.

 

How will she know it’s me? I didn’t indicate what I looked like, and neither did she. If it even is a she. It could be a guy for all he actually knows. Though the sass in the “if you have half a brain” line makes him think a female wrote it. But a small smile formed on his face when he realized that he could have gotten away with everything because realistically, nothing was going to happen. If she taps his shoulder and asks if it was him he could easily just say “no” and be done with it.

 

His hands started to become more steady as he steered.

 

\----------------------

 

Jon pulled into the parking lot and just sat in his car until the time was exactly at twelve. He couldn’t help but look out at the other people entering. And every time he saw an individual woman he wondered if any of them was her. But he stopped because it was starting to feel… creepy.

 

He waited like five minutes before getting out of his car. He fixed his shirt and opened the door. He took a look around but decided to just walk over to the bar. And taking a seat on a stool. He kept looking around as if she’d come out of nowhere.

 

“Jon!”

 

He turned and saw Davos coming out of the back. “My boy.” He looked at the clock on the wall. “When you said noon, I didn’t think you meant exactly noon.” He laughed.

 

Jon smiled. “What can I say. I’ve become punctual.”

 

Davos grinned. “All grown up indeed. You need to visit me more so that things like this don’t come as news to me.”

 

Jon leaned over and they hugged across the bar table. “I promise I’ll come over more often. If not to drink then to say hi.”

 

“Good. You made working here fun.”

 

“What? I thought I was more trouble than fun. Police getting on you for allowing me in and hanging out.”

 

“Well I wasn’t serving you drinks unless you count the juice boxes I’d save for you.”

 

Jon laughed. “I don’t think they cared what you weren’t serving me. Just letting me hang out around the bar was enough to ring the cop bells.”

 

Davos made a guttural noise. “So be it. I wasn’t going to lose my boy over some silly laws.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Well, I’ve got to go back and get to cooking again. Have fun yeah?”

 

“I will,” Jon replied.

 

As Davos walked away Jon ordered a glass of wine. He sat and leaned back against the table and slowly sipped on it as he just watched everyone else.

 

Every time a woman passed him he half expected them to sit down and be the one from the paper. But after thirty minutes of nothing and no one he started to think that maybe she didn’t even come.

 

He turned back and faced the bar. He raised his hand and asked for one more refill before heading out. Davos had come back out and saw Jon.

 

“You’re still here?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Waiting for someone?”

 

Jon started to laugh nervously. “What? No. Why do you think that?”

 

Davos smiled. “Because of her.” He pointed towards the glass double doors.

 

Jon slowly turned his head and saw who he was pointing at. It was her. He knew it was her. If this was a cartoon his jaw would be on the damn floor from his shock. He knew that smile. He had the curves of her face memorized. And she was looking at him with the same look in her eyes.

 

An amused sigh escaped his lips, “Daenerys.”

 

She walked over and sat on the stool next to his.

 

“It’s you.”

 

They stared at each other and then burst into laughter. They could stop laughing for the next minute. His laughing slowed then he spoke.

 

“I… I never knew.”

 

Daenerys smiled, then grabbed his glass of wine and took a big gulp of it. “Never knew what?”

 

Jon smiled. “That you liked Dornish Red wine or getting all caught in the fuckin’ rain.”

 

She pursed her lips. “Oh please, I never knew that you liked the feel of the ocean. And you like fucking Lemon Cakes?”

 

“I don’t fuck Lemon Cakes, I eat them.”

 

She squinted, “not around me you don’t.”

 

He furrowed his brows, “you said you like making love at midnight. I remember trying to get it on with you not long ago before being brushed off.”

 

She held up her finger and wagged it in his face, “yes… in the dunes of Meereen.”

 

“When did you ever do that?”

 

She smirked and looked away before responding. “I haven’t, but I’d like too.”

 

Jon reached over and held one of her hands. “I would too.” Then kissed the top of her hand.

 

They were now leaning very close to each other. Their faces inches apart. And in near unison they both said, 

 

“You’re the love that I’ve looked for…”

 

They started laughing at the same thought going through their minds. Jon looked in her eyes and finished,

 

“Come with me and escape.”

 

She was staring back into his. 

 

“I’d love to.”

 

Then they pulled each other into a deep and passionate kiss. When they pulled away Jon had a genuine smile on his face. He was so excited. His heart was actually fluttering. He had found that spark again. And it felt so good.

 

\----------------------

 

“Jon! Where are you?” Daenerys yelled.

 

“Office!” He yelled back.

 

She came up and saw him. “Jon. No working, we both promised.”

 

“Sorry. It was just this one email. It is very important.”

 

She walked over with crossed arms. “I’m sure.”

 

“He’s a very big client.”

 

She grabbed his arm and started to pull him away from the keyboard. “I believe you.”

 

“No, really just let me send this one email.”

 

She smirked and turned the computer off. Jon finally stopped and sighed. 

 

“Okay. You’re right. No working.”

 

“Good. Now let’s get going or we will be late for the plane.” She got on her tip toes and kissed his lips, “we don’t want to be late for Meereen do we?”

 

He smiled down at her. “No, we don’t.”

 

He quickly reached down and picked her up. Holding her cradled in his arms. She let out a startled yelp followed by giggling.

 

Jon started to carry her out. “Let’s not make the dunes wait too long.”

-

THE END!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo... did you like it? Let me know!
> 
> Hey yo... did you recognize the reference/influence? I hope so!
> 
> Hey yo... did you give me a kudo if you liked it? Just kidding you can if you want, it's appreciated but just as long as you know you liked it that's all I want, just let me know you liked it!
> 
> Hey yo... do you want more? I have other stories for you to check out then lol... self-promo but if it helps it's all shameFULL but I did it anyway :}


End file.
